Offizieller Lost Podcast/06. Dezember 2006
06. Dezember 2006 Laufzeit: 28:56 Podcast Beschreibung: Die ausführenden Produzenten Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse fassen das "Herbst-Staffelfinale" zusammen und beantworten Fragen der Fans. Wissenswertes zum Podcast: * Dies ist der "ultimative" Podcast aus dem Jahr 2006, da bis zum Jahreswechsel keiner mehr erscheint. * Sowohl Carlton als auch Damon werden sich die neue Serie "Day Break" ansehen. * Damon hat oft nackt auf Carltons Brust gelegen. * Damon macht klar, dass Kate mit Sawyer "ihre Wahl getroffen" hat. Er weist jedoch darauf hin, dass es "interessant" werden wird, zuzusehen, wie die Beziehungen sich entwickeln. * Jack macht eine "heroische Geste", durch die Kate und Sawyer entkommen können (obwohl er nicht weiß, dass sie sich auf einer anderen Insel befinden), anstatt selbst einen Fluchtversuch zu unternehmen, als er Kate und Sawyer zusammen sieht und daher neidisch und wütend wird. Laut Damon ist diese Entscheidung entweder "unglaublich mutig oder unglaublich dumm. Die Zukunft wird Gewissheit bringen." ** Carlton weist jedoch darauf hin, dass das Hindernis (das Meer zwischen den Inseln) "überwindbar" ist. * Nachdem man die nächsten Episoden gesehen hat, wird man die ersten sechs als "akzeptabel" sehen, da die Handlung von den Anderen weg und wieder zum Strand geht. (Es wird anscheinend deutlich, warum diese sechs Episoden am Stück bleiben mussten.) * Damon gefällt der Bruch von der dritten zur zweiten Staffel und ihren Fokus auf den Überlebenden der Heck-Sektion. "The audience didn't like them much either. But over time, you know, we shot them all...." (joke) ("Die Zuschauer mochten sie auch nicht wirklich. Aber über die Zeit, wisst ihr, haben wir sie alle erschossen..." (Schert)) * In Bezug auf den neuentdeckten Satz auf Ekos Stock erklärt Carlton, dass es sich dabei um "Lift up your eyes and look north John 3:05." handelt. Dies impliziert, dass es ein Hinweis für Locke ist, obwohl "John 3:05" auch eine Bibelpassage ist. ** Der Satz auf Ekos Stock ist das Zeichen, das Locke gesucht hat. * Als Locke in seiner Schwitzhütte war, hat er laut Damon mit der Insel gesprochen. Dies bedeutet, dass Boone die Form ist, in der sie mit ihm kommuniziert hat. * Wir werden herausfinden, was mit Desmond los ist. Wahrscheinlich in der zweiten oder dritten Episode nach der Pause. * Wir werden herausfinden, ob Ben gelogen hat, als er gesagt hat, dass die Insel wie Alcatraz ist. * Wir werden Rousseau wiedersehen. * Wir werden einiges über die DHARMA Initiative und die Anderen herausfinden. Es wird impliziert, dass sie miteinander in Verbindung stehen oder möglicherweise dieselbe Gruppe sind. Dies soll grob in den nächsten fünf Episoden geklärt werden. * Sie schreiben gerade an der 13. Episode. Die Gesamthandlung ist jedoch bereits bis zum Ende der Staffel fertig. * Wir werden (natürlich) herausfinden, was mit der Operation passiert und ob Kate weglaufen wird oder nicht. (Obwohl Damon darauf hinweist, dass es "langweilig" wäre, wenn sie es nicht tut.) * Es wird mindestens noch eine 4. Staffel geben. *Fanfragen ** "Wie kamt ihr dazu, Kevin Callis mit Nathan Fillion zu besetzen? War das ein Zeichen an all die Firefly-Fans?" *** Nein, es war eine Zurkenntnisnahme, dass Nathan ein unglaublicher Schauspieler ist und dass sie ihn in Firefly und Serenity wirklich geliebt haben. Laut Damon sind sie sozusagen Fans von Whedon und Nathan ist ein "umgänglicher und unglaublicher" Schauspieler. Sie haben versucht, jemanden zu bekommen, der "lustig und intelligent" ist und haben ihn in Nathan Fillion gefunden. ** "Wie ist es möglich, dass eine zweite Insel existiert? (Siehe: Die Abfahrt des Floßes, Sayid segelt zu dem Scheindorf der Anderen, usw.)" *** Die (ursprüngliche) Insel ist riesig und es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass alle Charaktere die andere Insel einfach nicht gesehen haben, da sie nur "so groß wie Alcatraz ist und zwei Meilen vor der Küste liegt". Daher gibt es tatsächlich eine zweite kleinere Insel. Sie wird inoffiziell "Damonville" genannt. ** "Würde der wahre Anführer der Anderen bitte aufstehen?" *** Als Antwort auf diese Frage erwähnt Carlton den Bezug zu "Jacobs Liste" und dass Jakob in der Bibel der Vater der zwölf Stämme von Israel ist und dass Benjamin sein jüngster Sohn ist. Es gibt jedoch keine wirkliche Aussage, ob Ben der wahre Anführer ist oder nicht. ** "Wird Ben auf dem Operationstisch sterben? Er ist ein großartiger Charakter." *** Er wird nicht auf dem Operationstisch sterben. * Es gibt außerdem einige Fragen, die etwas absurd sind ** "Wie rasiert Kate ihre Achseln?" *** Die Produzenten berufen sich auf die "künstlerische Freiheit". ** "Hat Kate etwas illegales getan? Ich will mehr Rückblenden von Kate sehen!" (usw. usf.; mehr Beschwerden über Episoden, von denen klar ist, dass sie in der Vergangenheit spielen, aber dass die Person noch nicht zu sehen war.) *** Damon und Carlton antworten beide, dass Kate wegen "Vatermord durch Sprengstoff" auf der Flucht ist. *** In Bezug auf die "Zombie-Staffel" behaupten sie, dass Kate ein Zombie wird und "schneller als jeder andere Zombie in allen anderen Zombiefilmen rennen wird". ** "Wollt ihr, dass wir Christen werden? Warum liegt der Fokus so sehr auf dem Christentum? Übrigens, nur Christen glauben an Gott." usw. usf. *** Teil 1: Viele verschiedenen Religionen glauben an Gott. Teil 2: Eko der Preister praktiziert zum Beispiel Katholizismus, weil seine Realität von seiner Religion weiß. Teil 3: Die Sendung ist spirituell. Sie predigt nicht, aber wenn man die Gesamtmythologie betrachtet, ist es wichtig, dass man zur Kenntnis nimmt, dass alle Charaktere "in ihren eigenen Leben verloren" und mit einander verbunden sind. ("There is a higher power at work, but all of the characters see it through their own prism of experience." "Da ist eine höhere Macht am Werk, aber alle Charaktere sehen sie durch ihre eigene Perspektive.") ** "Was ist mit der Liebesszene zwischen Rose und Bernard in der 2. Staffel passiert?" *** Die Frage wird nicht adequat beantwortet... ** "Der Käfig, in dem Kate und Sawyer es tun, ändert sich während dieser Szene. Wie ist das möglich? Wo ist das Wasserloch hin, usw.?" *** Es ist der gleiche Käfig wie bisher. Er war bisher nur nicht in dieser Perspektive zu sehen. Kategorie:Offizielle Podcasts